


With Only Her Sword and Courage

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [64]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Confidence, F/F, Hero Worship, Humor, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may be a princess, but even princesses have lust for their saviors.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Only Her Sword and Courage

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Emma - dragon slayer.

Emma woke to a firm body pressed against hers.  It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but as she was alone in bed and had been since the night before, she was mildly unsettled.

“It is only me, Miss Swan,” the person said, shifting their weight so their knees settled on either side of Emma’s pajama-clad hips.  “Princess Aurora.”

“I know who you are,” Emma grumbled, not one to mistake such a bell-like voice.  “Why are you sitting on me, in my supposedly-locked house,” she leaned over, careful not to topple her new bedmate, and looked at the clock, “at three in the morning?”

“Apologies for the early hour,” Aurora said, face pert and sweet in the moonlight.  “But I have just heard a rumor at the pub, and I needed to come see you.”

“What was this rumor?”  Emma tried to ignore the pressure of Aurora’s warm body on top of hers and only succeeded a little.

Aurora smiled.  “You slayed a dragon with nothing but your sword and your courage.  In my land, this is rewarded kindly.”  With no further ado, she lifted the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head, revealing her pale, bare breasts to the room.  She sat up straight and unashamed, eyes bright with arousal.  “I may be a princess, but even princesses have lust for their saviors.”

Emma stared, jaw slack, an ache forming between her legs.  “Can’t argue with that,” she said, leaning up for a kiss.


End file.
